Tamaki's Sister
by carry.coffee4
Summary: Luna is Tamaki's sister. She comes back after her Grandmother separated her from her beloved twin. Luna is a bit hot-headed and being the center of attention is not her favorite thing... What will she do when she finally get the chance to meet her brother after all those years... (I do not own Ouran Highschool host club)
1. Finally Back!

I'm back! After two long years I finally come back to Japan.

It was my grandmother's idea to send me two years away from my family.

She was always mean to me but sending me away with little money was a whole new level.

 _That dirty old hag!_

One day she took a plane with me, dumped me in America and left to return home. She said I had to learn to live on my own and to be honest those were the worst years of my life.

I got separated from my twin brother, I made a few friends and was quite popular but some jealous girls started bullying me...

Anyway, I had to work my head off to afford the cost of life.

She said after two years I could come back and she would welcome me again but if I came before she would sent me away again.

So here I am ready to confront my grandmother again after two long years.

▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️

🌹 _Meanwhile with the host club_ 🌹

Nobody's P.O.V

The host club was open for business as usual.

The girls were swimming in the pool.

Today was a pool party and the host club were disguised as lifeguards.

Tamaki was sitting alone under a parasol for one of his rare off-time.

The other hosts were all sitting at a table drinking lemonade. Well... Haruhi, Honey and the twins were. Mori just sat silently beside Honey and Kyoya was sitting a another table not far writting something on his laptop.

Haruhi looked at Tamaki.

"Hey guys?" She was responded by nod.

"Do you think something is off with him today?" She said pointing to Tamaki who just sat there.

 _"_ Now that you mention it-" Started Kaoru

 _"-he kinda does look sad."_ Finished the other twin.

"And I don't know why..." said a voice behind her. She turned around to see that Kyoya had joined the conversation.

 _"_ What?" Said Haruhi

"But Kyoya-senpai you've spent all days with him and we know you have ways to make people talk!" Said the twin at the same time.

"You mean you really don't know why Tama-chan is sad?" Asked Honey.

 _"_ Unfortunately no. I have been asking him questions since this morning but he always avoided them and said he was fine..."

 _"_ _mmmh..."_

Everyone was now looking at the sad Host.

" Why don't we cheer him up!" Said Honey.

With that he got up and walk to Tamaki. Haruhi did the same.

" Hey Tama-chan! What are you doing?"

Haruhi and Honey sat by both of his sides.

" Nothing really..."

Haruhi looked at the other hosts to see them shooed by Kyoya.

 _He probably told them to go back to work..._ Thought Haruhi.

There was an awkward moment were no one was talking. It was just Honey, Haruhi and Tamaki.

Haruhi was thinking of something she could say to break the tense moment.

She looked at the twin doing their famous _twincest._

" Hey have you two ever thought how cool it would be if you had a twin?" Said Honey

"Must be pretty cool" said Haruhi.

" It is... " said Tamaki.

But neither of them heard him.

What they did not know was that today was the anniversary of his twin sister's disappearance.

Two years ago to be exact.

And even though he continued on living without what he felt like was half of his soul. He wished she was here with him and all his friends.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

🌷 _Back to Luna..._ 🌷

 _Luna's P.O.V_

Here I am...

At the front of my old house...

Even though I hate my grandmother with all my life, she said that if I came back to the house I could see my brother.

Witch was a pretty good argument...

I was about to knock but the door opened before my hand could reach it.

"We have been waiting for you mistress Luna."

I was welcomed by the servants of the Suoh's house. Without any other word they led me to my father's office.

They knocked on the door.

"Master and Mistress Suoh, your guest has as arrived."

"Come in"

I heard my grandmother say.

I hate the way my father can't stand up to her!

Even tough my father is technically the master of the Suoh family...

My grandmother always gets the last word.

When my father was forced to marry a woman whom he did not love, he met my mother and fell in love.

Soon after my grandmother heard about his little rebellion and was shocked to hear my brother and I's existence. From that moment she made our life a living hell.

She separated us.

My brother was with my mother and I was forced to live with my father and grandmother.

We got to see each other from time to time but I was absolutely forbidden to see my mother. My brother would always describe her to me. Even tough I never met her I know her perfectly well. After that my brother came to live in Japan and my mother went missing.

Then you know the rest. As I had just reunited with my brother she send me to America.

I heard the door open and it brought me back to reality.

The first thing I saw was my grandmother.

How I hated this woman who was ruining our lives.

After the loss of my mother my father became cold and obedient. But at that moment I did not recognize him.

He looked at me like he was looking at a ghost and had tears in his eyes.

"L-luna..."

He got up and crushed me with a hug.

I was shocked. It was the first time in my life that my father showed me this kind of affection.

"I-I thought you were dead. They...I... When I heard you disappeared too I was shaken... My baby girl.."

I was completely stunned. I looked at my grandmother confused.

"She wasn't missing. I sent her to spend two years in America." My grandmother explain.

"What! But-"

My father was cut by my grandmother.

"I lied to you so neither you or that idiotic son of yours would try to get her back."

THAT'S RIGHT! My brother! If my dad thought I had disappeared so did he. He must have been devastated!

"Can I see him now?! My brother!"

"You will have to wait for that. Your brother is at a sleepover with his friends at won't come back until tomorrow evening after his school activity end. Not that I care what he does..."

She said that with so much venom in her voice...

I bet she planned that. Knowing I have returned she made sure he wouldn't be home just to be more cruel.

Or maybe I'm just a bit paranoid. How could she have planed that?

 _Can't I go see him tomorrow at school?, I thought._

I must've thought out loud because she answered to that.

"I was going to make you attend the Lobelia Academy, a school for young maiden like yourself but..."

 _Oh no..._

 _I know she has a plan..._

"If you stay here and be an obedient little girl you can attend the same school..."

 _I knew it!_

Living alone for two years I became more independant.

I was planning to live alone in a house or maybe with my brother but as far away as possible from my grandmother. But now that I know my brother made friends and live is life here...

And I know if I don't obey my grandmother things will be worse.

I looked at my dad who just stood there witnessing but not disturbing.

He had a solid expression. He was back to the man I have known for years.

"Fine on one condition!"

My grandmother looked at me septic.

"I will begin school tomorrow!"

She thought about it for a moment. She sighed.

"Fine..."

I was so overjoyed. I would get to see my brother again! I ran out of the room not bothering thanking that old hag and ran to my old room. It is right beside my brother's.

In the corridor were huge portrait of some guys...

 _Did my brother became interested in photography now or..?_

One of the painting was twins and it looked like someone drew them mustaches?

I continued.

I stopped in front of my brother's room and entered it.

It look a little messy to say the least...

I imagined him being late for school this morning and just trowing his thing all over the place looking for something.

I looked at his desk to see a picture of him with a bunch of guys.

 _My brother look so handsome..._

 _And the others too..._

 _There were other pictures..._

There was one with a beautiful women with blond hair. In that picture my brother looked so happy...

That was my mom... I never met her but the way Tamaki smiles...it can only be her.

And there were a lot of pictures of him with the same guys.

And watching these I can tell my brother treasures his friends. And it warms my heart...


	2. A New School!

_~With the host club~_

 _Nobody's P.O.V_

Haruhi was begining to lose her mind.

She already did not want to come to that _sleepover_...

Beside what you might think this times it wasn't Tamaki's idea. No, it was the twins fault she was now sitting in a big living room with the rest of the host club.

She has known them for like what?

A few weeks...

And she was already hanging out with them. She was forced too of course. And Kyoya said it would cheer up Tamaki who really seemed down these couple of days..

 _Plus..._ he did say he was going to increase her debt if she didn't come...

So there she was... Talking to Honey about his favorite cake.

Kyoya was still working.

Tamaki was lurking in a corner.

Mori was just listening to the conversation.

And finally the twins were plotting on how to see what is in Kyoya's black book.

As soon as Tamaki heard that he got out of is lurking mode and was is normal self again.

"Aaaahh! You must never try to take that notebook! I tried once and I barely made it out alive! It is like a treasure guarded by a monster!"

"I can hear you..." replied a very irritated Kyoya.

He took a pillow and send it flying into Tamaki's face. But Kaoru gets hit instead.

"Take that!" yelled Hikaru avenging is twin by sending a pillow to Kyoya.

But the pillow hit Honey...

Soon the host club was having an intense pillow fight seeing as everything they do is intense...

Haruhi thought it was nice seeing Tamaki with a smile on his face. The first one in days.

Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all...

▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️

🌷 _~With Luna~_ 🌷

I wake up in my brother's bed. I miss him so much I decided to sleep in his room.

I was so exited! Today was the day!

I ran to my room and took the box with the uniform of the academy in it.

 _What is that...?_

 _I can't wear this! This is so ugly!_

What I had in my hands was a banana yellow dress...

 _Who designed those!_

 _Whoever did this I will shove that ugly creation of their in their face to make them realize what they did!_

I still put on the dress and headed downstairs. My father being the chairman and all I already have my class schedule.

 _And of course... I'm not in my brothers classroom..._

 _Uuuuurrggghh!_

 _Will I even see him today?_

I take the limo and go to school.

 _There is a lot of people here..._

When I started to get bullied by those girls last year I became afraid of big crowds. My embarrassment was worse when there was more people.

I walked around the school trying to memorize the long corridor.

 _And if I was to find my brother it wouldn't be bad either..._

But fate is cruel and class started.

The teacher didn't even bother to introduce me...

 _Wow! Thank you..._

The class was boring anyway. I was sitting in the back. When lunchtime came I thought I could see my brother. So I went in the cafeteria to get lunch. He is sure to be here...

There was three small crowds...

 _Urgh... I hate crowds..._

I didn't get close but between the heads I could see a boy with black hair sitting with a child?

But he has the school uniform...

Wait I saw them...

Yesterday at my house they were with my brother.

These guys are popular?

Two question rang in my head;

 _Is my brother really friends with them?_

 _Or_

 _Do my brother like worship them and photoshopped them on his picture?_

The last one is creepy and I really hope my brother didn't do that...

The other crowd was two twins sitting at a table. Girls were surrounding them but they looked like they were in their own little world.

The other one was a boy with raven hair and glasses. And he was sitting with MY BROTHER?!

So my brother really is friends with them..?

Oouuuff

I sighed. I was happy my brother made friends. I wanted to see him but the crowd...

And he was talking to these girl like he was entertaining them. The other guys with glasses didn't say anything he was just eating his lunch...

 _That right! Lunch!_

"They're handsome aren't they." Said a voice behind me.

I turn around to see a girl. I think she was in my class.

Then it struck me...

 _I have been staring at them for how much time?!_

"Well...hu...y-yeah"

"My name is Aiko. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Luna"

"The teacher didn't present you so I thought I would come to see you"

"Oh thank you"

"So you want to have lunch with me?"

"Sure!"

She seemed like a really nice person. We got lunch and sat down away from the crowd.

 **"** They can be quite noisy right?"

"What's with them anyway?"

"Oh these guys are part of the Ouran Academy host club"

"A HOST CLUB?!"

Is that why my brother was so popular?

Aiko looked a little shocked about my sudden outburst.

"Oh I'm sorry I just didn't think there would be one here" I lied.

"Yeah the club is composed of the Hitachiin twins, Misukuni, Takashi, Kyoya, Tamaki-"

The one and only.

"-and Haruhi. But he never eats in the cafeteria. My favorite is Honey."

She pointed him to me.

"He is just adorable! So which one do you think is more handsome? I mean as much as I like Honey I think the most handsome would be Mori, that's Takashi's nickname. I mean he is..."

I wasn't listening to her anymore something caught my attention. It was Ayame and her two attendant. Those three girls made my life a living hell at school these last two years. They were spreading rumors like it was nothing.

 _'She doesn't even have a brother...'_

 _'Her mom abandoned her when she was young. You don't believe me? ask her to describe her mother. She'll not even be able to!'_

 _'I heard she was an orphan who made up a family. You don't believe me!? She DOES live alone doesn't she?'_

And everyone in school started to believe I was a liar.

 _What are they doing here!?_

"una...Luna!"

I snapped out of it.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah i'm fine. What were you saying?"

"I asked you witch one you thought was the most handsome!"

"The most handsome? Oh!"

Now I remember! Yeah we were talking about my brother's club...

The most handsome...

Well I would say my brother but it is kind of weird.

But the one sitting with him doesn't look bad...

"The one sitting wi-huh... I mean the one with the glasses?"

It sounded more like a question...

"Kyoya! Oh it's true but I'm not into the cool type."

 _The cool type?_

I didn't had time to ask her we were already on our way to class and she said we should stop talking about them or we will be like those fangirls.

 _So my brother has quite the fans huh?_

After the class Aiko said she was going to the host club.

 _Perfect!_

I sent her ahead and made my bag.

I followed the direction she gave me.

My heart was beating so fast! I could not wait to see my brother again!

When I arrived at the music room #3, Ayame was there...

With her two friends...

She saw me...

"What are _you_ doing here?!"

I felt like screaming. I had to clench my teeth really hard together.

 _What is_ she _doing here?_

"So you are going to school here..? And you thought you could enter the host club? Please! You're not classy enough to be here! What is a little orphan like you doing here?"

I was too shocked to respond. I wanted to rip of her hair right of her head!

 _How dare she call me an orphan!_

"Look I want to spend some quality time without brats like you so never come here again! Ok?"

Thank you for reading

Comment!


	3. The Heartwarming Reunion!

Chapter 3

"What don't you understand? We don't want you here!"

 _And I don't want to be here,_ I wanted to respond but the word never came. I was too scared.

And the fact that I am scared makes me want to rip of their teeth and shove them where I'm thinking!

You know where I'm thinking?!

...

 _Does that make me a bad person?_

I mean, those girls made my life an hell back in America and now when I thought it was over I find them here?

Tears were threatening to fall on my cheeks. I was angry scared and sad at the same time. All these bad memories suddenly came up. A lot of people were looking at us.

«Now, now what's with all this commotion? » asked a guy with raven hair. He wore glasses. He closes the door behind him and stepped into the corridor.

I did see him in the pictures of my brother did I not?

 _Kyoya was it?_

"It was nothing Kyoya"

The three girls stepped in front of me blocking me from him.

"Don't stay in the corridor you four. Come in " He said leading us into the room.

I got up. Lowered my head and walked behind the other girls. I didn't want trouble and you couldn't say no to that handsome face.

I mean I got to admit he looked cute.

He gestured us to a couch and the four of us sat there.

 _I shouldn't be here... I don't want these girls to ruin my brother reputation somehow by going trough me._

"Now why don't you tell me what happened?" Said Kyoya.

 _This was a bad idea... I thought I could come see my brother but he is too popular to the girls... I think if I go talk to him I will receive a lot of death glare by girls who would already be planning my death. I will get assassinated before I could even reach my twin!_

 _Does he not feel my presence?!_

I imagined it in what a like to call the theatre of my mind. It was scary...

I didn't realize I wasn't listening to the conversation.

"And you miss?"

The guys asked me a question and I just stayed there with my mouth open.

 _Stupid. stupid. Ok! Focus!_

I finally gathered my word.

" I'm sorry, could you repeat the question?"

I was trembling. Repressing all of my emotions like my grandmother taught me was too difficult...

" Absolutely, I asked if it was your first time here, at the host club?"

 _" Oh yes she is new here!"_ Said the girl sitting beside me, putting her nice girl act.

"Do you enjoy it so far?"he asked me.

 _I got to admit that this guy is patient..._ I thought. For a moment I wondered if I should have told him the real reason behind my presence.

"Oh yes...I was actually here to look for my-"

"It doesn't matter, you were going to leave right?" Asked the worst of the three girls, Ayame.

 _She cut me! Could she be any meaner?_

 _I mean how dare she? I am not leaving without my brother!_

"Really?" Said the boys curiously.

 _Or was it disappointment? Sad? You know, I really can't tell with that guy._

"I...hum...I"

I couldn't form a word.

 _What was happening to me!?_ It was more and more difficult to keep my calm. I had to keep my perfect image of a lady. That's how I was raised to act around people. I thought it was not important but look at what that did for me in America..

The three girls were glaring at me.

"Yes..."

 _I will get to see my brother tonight right..?_

I got up as quickly as I could and made my way through the doors. My fist were clenched and my nails dug in my palm. I was not really looking at where I was going.

I bumped into a girl. Or...no! it was a boy?

"Omg! I'm am so sorry! Are you ok? " I asked over-panicking a bit. I might be hot-headed but i'm not a jerk! Plus if it had been a girl of this school I am sure drama would've unfold...

He/ _she_ laughed much to my surprise.

"I'm fine"

Is _he_ part of the host club? I think I saw him in the picture...

"Hey. I have been watching you for a while. Are those girls bullying you or are just mean to you-"

"Oh no it's nothing like that!"

I couldn't just complain about my problem to a boy/girl I didn't know! It was my problem.

I turn to see the girls. Ayame got up and gestured for me to follow her glaring at me.

"E-excuse me"

I turned to follow Ayame.

 _I can't believe I am in the club of my brother and I can't even see him._

"What are you still doing here?"

"I was-"

"Stop you're excuse. And I don't want to see you talking to Haruhi again!"

 _Is that his name? Haruhi._

 _I don't want to leave! And I'm not to be bullied by her anymore!_

 _I really want to punch her face right now..._

But if I do that will my grandmother do something to my brother. Or I could get expelled!

And if I stand up to her she will start all those horrible rumors again...

NO!

"No! I'm staying I need to-"

"OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD SAY SOMETHING LIKE THIS!"

Again all eye on us. I felt like an ant. I melted to the ground stunned by her shouts. The looks of the people in the rooms were like sunburns on my skin. I could feel them burn. Then my knee were shacking so much that they gave out.

 _There she goes again spreading lies..._

Haruhi quickly rushed to us. Ayame was waiting for him to ask _what is the matter?_ or _to calm her_ but no.

He passed right beside her and stretched his hand to help me up.

I lowered my head as soon as I got up. I have a fear of big crowds. I feel like there is not enough air around me.

I saw six pair of feet belonging to the rest of the host club.

"What is happening here!?" Said my brother. I felt an emotion I had not felt in a long time : hope.

Ayame immediately put her victim act.

"She...She said she hated the host club"

 _WHAT?! I would never do such a thing. This is my brothers club...and-and his friends. How could I ever say that! Enough is enough!_

I was fuming. I moved my shoulder so Haruhi who had his hand protectively on my shoulder would let go of me. I took a step forward.

"I would never do such a thing! You think you can start spreading lies here too? Well I won't let that happen! You hear me? I'm not putting up with you anymore. AND I AM NOT AN ORPHAN I HAVE A FAMILY AND A BROTHER THAT I AM PROUD OF SO STOP YOUR ACT AND TAKE CHARGE OF YOURACTION"

Realizing everyone was now looking at me I ran out of the club.

 _Stupid! stupid! How could I let my emotions get that much out of control?_

▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️

 _Haruhi's P.O.V_

 _Wow she had some bottled up feelings!_

She turn back an ran to the door.

"LUNA! WAIT! "

Before anyone could say anything Tamaki was running after the girl.

 _I mean...I know clients are important to him but this is a little much!_

"Ok, everybody it looks like the host club will be closing sooner today." Said Kyoya.

All the girls moan and made their way to the door.

"Not you three. You stay here."

He was so scary!

"Ok" said the one who screamed "We can tell you all the other stuff that girl did"

She was sickening to watch. Did girls like this really existed. Fake helpless little girls?

"How about you tell us what you did?" I said.

"Wh-what?!"

▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️

 _Luna's P.O.V_

I was running for so long I was out of breath. I took a small break at the end of a corner.

"LUNA! LUNA!"

My brother stopped in front of me. I look up and our eyes meet.

His eye were full of questions.

We ran into each others arm.

I felt his strong arm wrapped around me and we fell to the ground. I could'd hold it anymore and I started crying.

"I-I thought you were dead or something! I felt like a part of me died when I realized you were gone..."

I felt the exact same way.

"Am glad you made friend and continued living..." I said to him.

"At first I didn't think I could but I thought that's what you wanted me to do..."

"And you were right..."

We stayed there for a while...

"I made such a fool of myself in there..."

"Don't worry. Come on I'll introduce you to my friends! I'm sure they have a lot of questions!"

I hugged him once more and he took my hand. We got up and walk towards the room where his friends and those three pest were.

But just having him again beside me, I felt so happy I was literally beaming. But I did not forget how I felt just a while ago which was miserable.


	4. Twin Sister?

_Haruhi's P.O.V_

"Like I said! She's just a liar. She made up a family even when everyone knew she was an orphan"

"What makes you say that!" Asked Honey.

"Everybody knew she lived alone in an apartment" she replied.

"Couldn't she just live far away from her family?" Asked the twins

"Everybody know she is a liar so when she told us that, nobody believed her" she said.

I didn't even know her that I could see who she is. That was the second time she told us the other girl was a liar. It was anoying.

"You seem quick to judge miss Ayame." Said Kyoya looking at his notebook.

"I am only telling what I think is right! Isn't the client supposed to always be right? How can you call yourselves hosts?"

Snap!

Kyoya closed his notebook to finally look at Ayame. Her two friend was still behind her not saying a word.

"How dare you? Now I do nit care if you think of us as real hosts bit do you have any idea what it cost us every time we need to end to club activities early... The ladies become tired of always being kicked out of the club..."

He sighed. He was so scary! I guess business is not blooming these days!

"Fine I don't care about your host club!" She shouted

"Why would you say such horrible words princess Ayame?"

We turn around to see Tamaki enterring the music room holding the hand of the girl.

"Would you mind explaining everything?!" Tamaki asks.

"I can explain that girl is a liar!" Almost screamed Ayame.

The girls who was holding hands with Tamaki stepped forward.

"I am not! And you shouldn't have become on either. It's disgraceful." she exclaimed.

"I don't need your pity! Don't go and act all mighty you lying brat **!"**

Why is she so mean to her.

Tamaki seemed like he was going to explode.

"I'm sorry what did you say?!" He asked clearly furious.

"That's my baby sister you're trash talking to!"

WHHHAAAATT! BABY SISTER?!

The whole room was in shocked well Mori just looked confused and Kyoya was expressionless but you could tell even he didn't knew.

"Tama-nii, I'm not your baby sister!"

 _Ah that's what I thought! What?! He IS calling me his daughter...but she called him...ugh I don't even..._

"We're the same age!"

What! So she really is his sister?!

"Anyway... Clearly you are not sophisticated enough to come here princess Ayame." Said Tamaki

"Fine!"

She stormed out of the room followed by her two friends

"Tamaki." Said Kyoya.

"I think you own us an explaination"

"Ah yes! Everyone, I want you to meet the one and only Luna Suoh my twin sister"

"Twin sister?" We all said confused while crooking our head to the side.

▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️

 _Luna's P.O.V_

"I lived the past two years in America." I explained to them.

"Luna..." Said my brother looking very serious.

"Who were these girls? How do you know them?"

I don't want to tell him what happened...

I'm not ready yet...

 _And who knows what he will do to those pests if he finds out..._

"They were just girls I didn't get along with..."

"You bet..." Said one if the twins.

"...You were ready to jump on her" finished the other.

"Y-yeah..? I..."

I didn't know how to explain that..!

"Hhhaaaaa! Don't mind my sister she is a bit hot-headed!"

"I am not!"

"But I heard everything when you shouted Luna!"

What's that supposed to mean..?

"And I am proud of you too!"

He wrapped me with a bone-crushing hug.

"Tama-nii...I-I...can't...breath..."

"Oh! Sorry!"

He let go of me and I could finally breath.

"Why were you so upset anyway..? When the girls said you hated the host club?" Asked Honey.

"First of all, this is my brother's club, of course I don't hate it! And second, do you guys have any idea how much fangirls you have?! If they thought I hated you I would be killed before I could even set foot off the school ground!"

"Ah! Such devoted fans!" Exclaimed my brother.

"...more like crazy..." I mumbled under my breath.

"...you don't even know..." Said Haruhi who in contrary of my brother didn't seem to like the attention.

"Anyway...how are you going to repay us..." Asked Kyoya

I saw Haruhi flinched.

"Repay you..?" I asked.

What did I do?

"Now now Kyoya...she is my little sister...She doesn't have to repay us...but." My brother turned around and took me by the shoulder.

"She will be joining our club of course!"

"What!?"

"Hold on...why?"

"Because I want to stay with my baby sister!"

Great...

"We're the same age..."

 _"But she can't host..."_ Said the twins in perfect unison.

"However she needs to repay us somehow...you know closing the club sooner isn't good..." Said Kyoya

 _"Why don't we make her the host club dog?"_ Said the twins.

 _Host club dog..?_

 _"_ What is it with you guys and dog servants?" Said Haruhi.

 _"_ My sister can't be a dog!" Said my brother.

 _Wow thank you...finally something intelligent..._

 _"She can be a waitress or something..."_

 _I guess it isn't such a bad idea..._

 _"_ Fine..."

 _I might as well abandon now. I know my brother will never leave my side for this point on._

 _I guess its fine..._

"Hurrayyyy!" Screamed my brother before giving me a deadly hug again.

I usually don't mind is over-exaggerated gestures but this is too much. It's embarrassing...

"Tama-nii...still...can't breath..."

"Oh come on don't be shy! We haven't seen each other in so long! And you're alive! " he screamed almost in tears.

Does he have to scream on every roof that he thought I was dead.

"Why wouldn't she be alive ?" Asked all the other host.

 _Oh no..._

 _My brother finally realised is mistake but before he could speak I answered._

"Ah-ah...oh Tamaki... You didn't have to worry that much I told you I would come back after two years didn't I?"

My brother may be stupid but he understood what I was doing...

"Of course you said that! But I couldn't help worrying you know?"

My brother and I looked at each other again. I always been able to tell what he is thinking. Of course,I can't tell what is in his mind sometimes he is just too ridiculous but...

It's not telepathy it's just I can understand his looks and his signs...

Anyway, as soon as I got here I could tell he didn't want to worry his friends with his family problems.

That may be the reason he didn't talk about me...

But now that I am here I might as well support him.

And who knows maybe this club thing will be fun...

That's it for this chapter

Starting from now it will mainly follow the anime and maybe the manga... I don't know

I will put my own stories now and then

Thank you for reading and following and your reviews

See ya


	5. Beware the Physical Exam! Part 1

**Beware The Physical Exams! / Part One**

"Last week, Haruhi here had her first kiss-" said Kaoru

Wait what?! How did the conversation got to this. I just got here before the club opens and most importantly before my brother.

Since this morning, every girls have been glaring at me. So seeing my brother is absolutely out of the question...

"-and on the lips" finished Hikaru

"Ohhhh! With who?"

"Would you stop talking about that it was just an accident" said Haruhi.

I then notice my brother in the corner sulking..  
 _When did he get here? And why is he sulking?_

Today I learned that Haruhi was a girl!  
It was pretty surprinsing but at the same time not really. She do look like a boy but for a boy she look like a girl...

Anyway I think I'm starting to get a little closer to her.  
She told me all about her debt and the way the guys treated her at first and I scolded my brother... Although I don't think it was under my brother's authority that everyone agreed. I don't know it just looks to me like Kyoya is the one in charge.

"Alright...places everyone" said Kyoya.

Today the host club is holding a flower viewing reception.  
The twins, my brother and Kyoya are wearing butler outfits and the rest of us are wearing kimonos.

The door opened.

"Welcome ladies..."

The hosts separated and I started trying to do my job.

Serving tea and food, cleaning the tables and keeping a welcoming smile,(Kyoya insisted on that one...) isn't very far from what I did back in America to pay for my apartment.

I decided to go check on my brother.

"-beautiful...these are english antics aren't they. Which one do you like Tamaki?"

My brother takes her hand and gets a little too close...

"Which one? Well none of these compared to my princess..."

Huh...

"Oh wow...I really don't know what to say..."

Who knew my brother was so good at this...  
So...  
Should I interrupt this beautiful moment or...  
Oh great they separated.

"Here is your tea Tama-Nii"

"Thank you Luna"

What!? No Lu-Nii or Lu, just Luna...

Am I being jealous for my brother..?

"Alright...I wont interrupt any longer..."

"Ok"

Just ok!? My brother really is an idiot...  
I start heading to the twins table.

"Kaoru...honestly you need to be more careful..."

Oh god! What is happening here..?  
Hikaru is sucking the finger of Kaoru...  
Ok that's it! I'm not going to that table...

"Oh I can't take it it's overwhelming."

"You have to watch this, you may never get another chance. Who knows when it's gonna happen again..."

"You are absolutely right mademoiselle."

Now Kyoya is here?  
Fine...I'll go anyway...

"All beauty is fleeing. Just take a look at these Cherry Blossoms. You'll never be able to see them this vibrant again"

Oh please...

"And that's why..-"

Oh what now...

"I've combined picture book that contains photos with the beauty of each passing days. Incendently, I've prepared similar books of the other hosts as well. And if you ladies are interested in collecting all four of them I'll discount the full set for you."

"I'll take them!"

"Me too!"

I start pouring tea to the two girls bit they are oblivious to my gesture.

" _Well now we know how the club makes extra money.."_

"But I have to wonder"

"When did he take picture of us"

If I wouldn't have a tray, I would've face palmed myself...  
Not even bothering saying bye to the three hosts, I continue my round.  
After all, I am simply a spectator in this crazy event.  
I am not a host nor a guest...

I see Honey and Mori with two girls and Haruhi. They're not at a table but I am curious...

"Why don't you join us Luna-senpai? "

Haruhi invited me

"Sure I appreciate the invitation"

I'm actually happy that she invited me...

"Honey is making tea"

Well he's overdoing it...  
I look at the others but no one seems to want to tell him

I guess I should-

"Mistukuni, you over did it..."

He told him!  
Honey suddenly stoped and looked very sad. I got to admit he looked very cute...as cruel as it may sounds...

"Honey I'll take it! "

"It looks so yummy!"

"It's just the right amount for both of us anymore would be to much. How did you know? You never cease to amaze me!"

"Really?!" Said Honey looking even more cute.

I look at Haruhi who looks tired by all of this.  
I get up with her to walk around the flowers.  
I mean seriously apart from Haruhi, everyone in this club is crazy. Yes...even my brother...  
I mean they are handsome but..

Between the twins who are doing incest and Kyoya who takes this club like his business. Then you have Mitsukuni who looks way too young for his age and Takashi who doesn't talk much...  
He just stand there...

And I've got to admit...my brother is a terrible president...

Speaking of the devil...

"Haruhi?"

Both me and Haruhi turn around to see my brother.

"How are you doing? Are you having a good time?"

What about me?!

"Tamaki-senpai"

"The flower viewing reception is going over quite well..."

Is he ignoring me? Fine! I will leave. I go near a tree to sulk over the fact that I am ignore by my twin brother.

"But even so...It's rather daunting to spend more time being admired than doing the admiring"

"Oh wow Senpai, you're blooming in more way than one..."

Don't compliment him!

"You noticed! Yes today my beauty is quite splenderous. I'm in full bloom. I bet you'll fall for me soon..."

Hikaru and Kaoru decided to join the conversation. My brother starts to walk toward my sulking corner.  
 _Must have been something the twins said..._

"After all, they are in the same class" mumbled my brother.

I push him and he fell to the side.  
I got up and holds out my tongue to him.

"Say? Mommy dear?"

WHAT?! What was that!

"What is it now...daddy..."

 _What is going on? Did kyoya just called my brother daddy?_

I couldn't hold my laughter. I tried I really did. But the fact that Kyoya did not deny is nickname is hilarious.  
Kyoya glanced at me.

"I have a theory, I mean it's just my hypothesis but, it seams that by being in the same class Hikaru and Kaoru get to spend more time with Haruhi than I got to, here at the club...This gives them a chance to get closer. And if that happens..."

 _Is that what is going on here? My brother and her..._

"Tamaki...you just now realise that."

I giggled at my brother misfortune. He looked like he was just struck by lightning.

"You mean you didn't think of it before?" I asked my brother.

Another lightning

Then Kyoya pulls out a board from god knows where and started talking about his _research._

"AHHHH! I don't want to hear it! I don't want to hear it! Haruhi! Stop hanging out with those shady twins from now on!"

"Who your calling shady!" Screamed Hikaru

"Yeah! Take a good look at yourself boss!" Shouted Kaoru

"Yes that's it! Alright then we can't go on and hide the fact that you're a girl any longer!-"

That's a terrible idea...

"Ooh! Daddy want you to go back to being the girl you used to be. Surround yourself with girl friends and have awondjhej lidfe.."

The last part was inaudible because my brother was crying like an idiot...

"Change back now! Change back now!"

"You don't need to rush it. She is going to be found soon enough..." said Hikaru

"The physical exams are the day after tomorrow." Explained Kaoru

"Physical exams?" Asked Haruhi and me at the same time.

It was complete silence...Everyone were thinking about the physical exams procedure and Haruhi is going to need to remove her shirt...in front of the whole host club fan group.

"That's right, I forgot about it..." said Kyoya before writing something again in his notebook.

"Then that mean they'll find out I'm really a girl..?"

Everyone went into shock. Well almost everyone... As expected Mori was expressionless and Kyoya was writing away.  
I walked to him.

"So...trying to figure out a way to solve this?"

"Of course, if Haruhi is not a host anymore, she will have a hard time repaying her debt back..."

"Of couse...I guess it doesn't really matter as long as you find a solution. We both know Tamaki will not be looking for one. It is strange don't you think?"

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't supposed to be his job? You know being the president and all."

"If you are worried I assure you Tamaki is doing is job as a president. I am only in charge of the club's budget. All the final decisions are made by Tamaki. Of course I do suggest a few things once in a while..."

"Thank you that's what I wanted to hear"

Suddenly my brother didn't look like such an awful president. But I get the feeling that Kyoya do this kind of things often; to put Tamaki in front of him.

"By the way Luna, I'm sure Tamaki will tell you but tonight's activities are being cancelled."

"Oh...okay...I'm going to class now! Have a good day!"

I left the gardens and entered the school. Finding my classroom, I spotted Aiko.

"Hey Aiko"

"Hello Luna...you know I didn't go to the host club this morning but people said you worked there as a waitress..?"

 _Wow do words spread fast!_

"Yeah well...I didn't tell you but I'm Tamaki's sister."

"WHAT!"

"Shhhhh! Not that loud!"

"But how!?"

"I just am. My name is Luna Suoh."

"That's awsome!"

The bell rang and the teacher entered the classroom.

"Alright everyone! Yesterday I forgot to introduce our new student. Miss if you would like to come here and present yourself."

I got up a bit nervous and made my way to the front of the class.  
As I looked to the class my legs were shacking a bit. _Be strong and confident that's how a lady should be,_ I thought.

"Hello everyone. My name is Luna Suoh. Please take good care of me."

I bowed to the class and quickly went to my seat. Whispers about my last name and my relationship towards my brother were heard all over the class room.

"Like Tamaki Suoh?"

"Are they related?"

The rest of the class was pretty boring...  
Beside lunch time when I was able to spent time with my new friend Aiko, the rest of the whole day was pretty boring.

I went home with my brother expecting to see my grandmother but I realized Tamaki and I lived in the second estate of the Suohs. We wouldn't find that old hag here.

I was internally happy but a bit sad about the fact that Tamaki is forbidden access to the main house.

I could talk all evening with my brother! It was awsome. Of course our main topic was most likely the host club but I talk to him a bit about America. It was late and I fell asleep on his bed...

There you go!

I'll do the episode in parts because I realized it's long..

Anyway hope you liked it!

See ya👋


End file.
